


Love Fest

by flash_lover



Category: Slipknot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_lover/pseuds/flash_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to make a Chris/Joey story you know cause there's not that many out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was 2009 and Slipknot was getting ready for Ozzfest. "Where the hell is my drum sticks?!?" Joey yelled getting really irretated. There manager came in, "guys, 3 mintues till showtime, everything ready?" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK DUMBFUCK!" Mick yelled from across the room. Everyone left and the only ones left in the room were Chris and Joey. Joey felt eyes on him and when he turned around Chris was right behind him " HOLY SHIT, you scared me Chris!" "Well that is what I'm good for, right? Hey we better get going, don't want the others to think there's something wrong." 

They soon left the room with Joey in front of Chris, 'of course I just had to look at his ass' Chris thought.(OF COURSE HE WAS DROOLING, WHO WOULDN'T!!!!) They soon got to the others just in time, "Ok guys this is it, are you sure you got everything?" Their manager asked, again. "YES! YOU ASKED US 15 MINUTES AGO!!" James then said getting a little annoyed. They then went on, 2 hours later they were back in the dressing room doing their own things, Joey, Chris, Mick, James, & Corey all setting on the couch drinking alchohal and Sid and Craig arguing about who gets the last piece of candy and Shawn and Paul just talking. 

Chris then looked to Joey who was laughing at a joke that Corey was telling and Joey caught him staring, "dude, you alright?" Chris didn't know what to say the only thing he could do was look into those bright blue eyes of his. "Um, yeah, why?" "Just asking, you looked really zoned out." Joey said worried. "Yeah I'm great, just really tired from the show you know." Joey looked at him knowing damn well that he wasn't telling the truth. "Guys, me and Chris are gonna go to the hotel, were really wore out." Everyone just said 'ok'. Their manager took them to their hotel, " Chris?" "Yeah?" " If you want since your sharing with Shawn you can just spend the night with me tonight, knowing him he's just gonna snore louder than a chainsaw." " Ok, thank you!" " No problem." 

They then got to Joey's room and Joey without thinking just blurted out, " why were you staring at me earlier?" Chris looked emberessed, should he tell him how he feels about the little drummer not caring if he got punched in the face or kicked in the balls. " Ok I'll tell you, I love you Joey, ever since I first met you I loved you" Chris shut his eyes ready for the drummer to puch or kick him, instead Joey just went over to him and kissed him on the lips. " Chris, I love you too I was just so scared to tell you how I felt because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." " Wait...You love me?" " Yes, didn't you just hear me?" 

Chris then gave Joey a passonite kiss to hopefully show the smaller man he met it. They then started to move to the bed and Joey just pushed Chris down onto it. " Chris?.....Can I uh, suck you off?" " Yes." Joey was happy to hear those words, he then remove Chris' jeans and shirt and sat on top of him and gave him a passonite loving kiss. He then kissed his way down put Chris' cock in his mouth, he then started sucking from base to tip. Chris was moaning and thrusting into Joey's mouth, Joey then wanted to really plessure him. He stopped sucking to Chris' dissapointment and alined his dick with his enternce. By pushing down ever so slowly Chris grabed Joey's hips and when he was all inside, Joey then came up just leaving the head in him then came back down, hard. 

Chris was moaning and cussing while Joey was litteraly yelling his name. " OH GOD, CHRIS! HOLY FUCKING CRAP!!!" " OH DAMN JOEY, I'M GONNA CUM!!!" Chris then started jerking him off with the movement of their thrust. When Chris came Joey came, Joey then got off of him very slowly " Chris I love you so much, please don't leave me." Chris couldn't help but look at Joey " I'm not going anywhere. But can I ask you one thing?" " Yeah, anything." " Will you be my boyfriend?" Joey didn't know what to say, he just nodded his head " YES! OH GOD YES!" " Good, love you baby, good night." Joey just yawned " love you too, and good night." The two then crawled under the covers to sleep in eachothers arms.


	2. The Proposal (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my Chris/Joey story continues!

"Joey, we've been together for a year now and I just wanted to know" Chris then got down on one knee, "will you marry me?" "YES!" Joey said excitedly. Both happy to taking the next step in their life.

Late in the afternoon the couple sat on the couch watching Friday the 13th and giving a couple kisses here and there. "Wow Chris, I never knew we would take the next step, but I'm very, very happy." Joey smiled sweetly at Chris. "Thanks Joey, you know I kind of felt the same way but now that we took a bigger step in our relationship, I'm glad that you and I will be together forever." 

After the movie was over they decided it was time to get something to eat. Joey just looking a little worried which worried Chris. "Babe, you alright?" Chris asked a little worried. "Yeah, it's just, you know we're going to have to tell the guys right?" Joey just looked at Chris waiting for a reply. "Of course I know and we will, but first let's eat something because I'm starving!" 

The two men finished their dinner and called up their friends. "Yeah...ok...yeah, tomorrow...ok...see you then...bye..." Joey hung up the phone "ok Corey's going to tell the rest, I just told him that we're having an important meeting at my house (which they couldn't say our house). "ok great." Was Chris' only reply.

Around 10 they knew they better get ready for bed not knowing what tomorrow will bring. "Oh Joey, before I forget, I got you well us something." Chris said while reaching into a brown paper bag. "Chris? Where did you get that dildo?" Joey couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, ok, I know, it's very weird but I just wanted to add some spice to our sex life. If you don't mind." Chris just looking hopeful that Joey would say yes. "ok" was Joey's only reply before he was pushed down onto the bed.

Chris then got on top of him and started kissing him passionately, then moving down to his neck and making sure to leave a hicky. Joey feeling turned on now lifted his hips and met with his lover's. After they both got undressed, Chris reached over and got some lube and put some on his fingers. He slowly put a finger into Joey and slowly added another one. Joey moaned and pushed back against the fingers. Chris then lubed up the dildo and slowly pushed it into Joey.

Joey not used to playing with toys, was pretty much enjoying it. "Uhhh...Chris, please...don't stop..." Chris liking the reactions he was getting from Joey then started thrusting the dildo a little faster until he took it out of Joey, much to Joey's disgust. Joey then seen that Chris was lubing up his dick and pushed it inside of Joey.

Waiting a little bit for Joey to adjust to the bigger size, Chris finally started thrusting. Joey knew he wouldn't last, "Oh my God Chris, I can't hold on much longer." Chris just kissed him passionately again saying "it's alright". Joey then came against his and Chris' stomach while Chris came inside of Joey. Calming down from exciting sex, " I think we need to get to bed baby, besides we don't want to both look like we fell out of a well."

The next day the rest of the band came over to Joey's (their) house. "ok so what's so important that you two needed to tell us?" Mick asked. Joey and Chris stood up and both took each other's hand, while the others looked at them in disbelief. "What the hell is going on here?" asked James. Chris finally got up the courage to tell them all, "Joey and I are together." Joey finishing for Chris "and we're getting married."

The others just looked at the couple not saying anything.

(I'm going to stop it right here for now)


	3. wedding plans (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Joey talk about their wedding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really I am...

The rest of Slipknot just stared at the couple not knowing what to say, finally Mick spoke up, "do you two love each other?" Joey and Chris both nodded. "Well I have nothing wrong with it, but one thing Chris, if you hurt Joey or vise versa, you will get a beating from the band." Mick said with a serious look on his face.

That night after everyone went home Chris and Joey were cuddled up on their bed watching Chainsaw Massacre. Of course Joey got scared and hid his face in Chris' chest trying not to see the bloody parts.

"I don't know why you like to watch scary movies and you get scared by them, it's kind of funny!" Chris said looking down at Joey. "NO IT'S NOT!" Joey said pouting. "I know what will make you feel better." Chris then said with a sexy grin.

Chris then started kissing Joey passionately and removing Joey's boxers without breaking the kiss. He then kissed his way down Joey's body and took his weeping cock into his watering mouth. Sucking from base to tip, it didn't take long for Joey to loose all control.

Joey then looked up at Chris, "I need you, now!" Chris got the lube from the bedside table and put some on his fingers and inserted one into Joey. "ugh, o god that feels good" Joey cried. Chris then added another finger then another until he was fisting Joey.

After Joey being stretched enough Chris then lubed up his dick and inserted it into Joey and immediately started pounding into Joey. After they both climaxed they fell asleep in each others arms. 

The next morning, Chris and Joey were talking about their wedding. " I know my mom will want to come for sure." Joey said assuredly. " I can see if Mick or James or whoever can be the best man, or we can just go to Vegas." Chris joked. Which only in return got a glare from Joey.

"Ok so, we got James as best man, Mick as an usher and the rest as grooms men correct?" asked Joey. "Yes that is correct." replied Chris. (oh I forgot to put they called the guys and the guys agreed just got lazy and didn't want to go back, sorry lol) The couple then went to go look for places to have the wedding and reception.

"Everything is just to damn expensive, maybe we should just have it at the house." Joey advised. "I couldn't agree more." replied Chris. After finally calling the guys and telling them their plans, they also told them that the wedding will be next month, so they can get everything ready.

That night Chris and Joey went to bed both dreaming about the wedding.

(and again I'm stopping here for right now, sorry.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Joey are loving their relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to write again everyone. It took me awhile to come back to this story, so I'm planning on just finishing it up. Thank everyone so much for reading and liking my stories!

*Fast forward 1 year*

It was a late Saturday night out on the town. Chris and Joey just got done with dinner and were walking in the park. "I had so much fun tonight Chris, thank you." said Joey while kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Chris turned around and kissed him on the lips "It's no problem baby, I will do anything for you....or to you." *wink wink* All Joey could do is laugh and kiss Chris again. They were holding hands while walking through the park, they passed a group of teenagers "HEY! DUDE! NICE JOB GETTING THAT SEXY BITCH!" Chris turned around about ready to throw punches when Joey stopped him. "Chris, just ignore them, besides I'm your 'sexy bitch' hahahaha." 

They get to a little bridge where the moon light was reflecting off the water. Chris then grabbed Joey, got down on one knee and proposed. "Joey, we've known each other for years, but this past year was and is the best of my life. You have no idea how happy you make me feel, I can't explain it, I have to show you, but right now." Chris pulled out a black box from his coat pocket "Nathan Jonas Jordison, will you marry me?" Joey was speechless for a little bit. "no" Chris looked really upset and said "oh ok then, it was worth a shot." Chris got up about to walk away when Joey stopped him, "Chris, I was joking. Of course I'll marry you silly." They kissed and headed back to Chris's apartment where they had a great time. *wink wink*

 

*Fast forward 2 months*

It was time for the wedding and everyone was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Chris chose Corey (best man), Paul, Shawn, Craig, James and Sid (groomsmen). Joey chose their girlfriends for bridesmaids(or groomsmaids which ever one y'all prefer). Joey also chose his niece as the flower girl while Chris chose his nephew as the ring barer. While Chris was standing waiting for Joey to come down the isle, he seen that the whole arena was filled. The music started playing and Joey's father walked him down the isle, he got to Chris. "You look beautiful" mouthed Chris. "Thank you, you too" Joey mouthed back. They exchanged vowels and said their "I dos".

The wedding reception was amazing. They finally were able to leave to their hotel room where things got freaky. Chris started kissing Joey and moving down toward his neck, suckling and biting. Joey moaned and pulled Chris to the bed on top of him. Chris stripped them both in record time. While they were kissing and rubbing against each other, Chris looked to the nightstand and seen a bright neon pink dildo with a note beside it.  
"Hey Chris,

Here's a little something something I found and thought what the hell? It was not used I promise, so use as much as you like *wink wink* oh! before I forget, there's also some condoms and lube in the nightstand! Don't ask how I got them cause I have my ways.  
Love, Corey."

Of course Corey would do something like that. Joey seen the dildo "where you get that?" "Corey got it for us, like it?" Joey looked it over again and said "put it inside me and I'll tell you" of course Chris couldn't say no to that. Chris lubed up the dildo up and slipped inside Joey. Joey moaned bucked his hips. After about 15 minutes playing with the dildo, Chris then put a condom on. Once he was inside Joey, he started thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Joey of course was having a blast, he was raking his fingernails down Chris's back almost drawing blood and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

After about 1-2 hours of hot sweaty sex, they collapsed together in the bed. Joey looked at Chris " I love you Chris, I'm glad I married you." Chris kissed him and said "Same here baby, and love you too" they fell asleep. 

They've been married for 5 years and couldn't be happier.

The End


End file.
